onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
The Funeral of 3492
Four years and a week to the day, My husband breathed his last, he was surrounded by his family and those who loved him, his willinglness to give, not expecting anything in return marks him as one of the greatest men i knew, As a husband, he provided for his family, as father he helped his kids achieve their dreams, though we longed for kids of our own he adopted the homeless and unwanted, even if it wasn't under our roof he provided for their every need. I will miss him dearly. We will all miss him dearly. ~ Golina Trillion, Widow of Micheal Trillion. The funeral of 3492 was both large and small, some civilizations chose to honor Micheal Trillion's death and others attended the funeral, while even more chose to ignore it. The Planet Enki mourned for its creator, and sought to finish is final wish, the mass production of Ressurection devices, so that everyone can live life to the fullest, and even criminals can have a second chance, by wiping their minds and letting them start a new life, only to after many years begin to remember, and judge for themselves which was better, a life of crime, or their new life. Micheal Trillion had requested nothing for his funeral, he had said, we all die at soem point, my only request is when somone dies of old age, don't ressurect them, because they have lived life to the fullest, and have lived long, let the glory of their single lifetime be remembered as it is lest their second life tear out the honor they had in the first. He was right too, in an attempt to save him is eldest son (the reaper child) attempted to ressurected him but was stopped by his mother who told him to respect his wishes. Regardless though his son tried to look for him, but in every single memory he saw him, but it was impossible to lock onto him. This would add some mystery to his orgins a bit more. Following the funeral the body was taken to some of the major factions asking if they would prefer to bury him on their soil or not. UGI Erex Malren who has come home just for this event. Taiidan The Emperor walked up. Razureth We don't deserve to have him buried here, let his be honored by either the Taiidans or the UGI, because here we fear is body may be dishonored by the Talon. The Decision The UGI buried Michael trillion in the Carpathian Cemetery on Carpathia. As well as the Taiidan Emperor posthumously made him a Taiidan citizen as a way to ensure his wife was protected by the Taiidans as well. Afterward (some quotes and interesting stuff for future events) Later when Erex Malren had returned from the war in the Pegasus Galaxy. He entered his homestead to find a vistor waiting for him. The man was unusual as if beneath his skin was a shining light, when he took off the hat his face looked like Micheal Trillions ( when he was in his prime) except that beneath it seemed to shine with a light beneath. Erex Looked at the person and drew his weapon still on edge from the war.